Top 20 Songs
by kartoonfreek
Summary: Just a little thing for twenty song-fics. Pairings include RaiKim. Both parts are up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was bored and decided to make up my own little iPod thing but this time, do it with the top ten most played! Kind of suckish but hey, I was bored. I decided to make it so there was 2 parts just so I wouldn't get bored. So please read and enjoy!**

**Rules:**

**Set your iTunes to 'Plays' (most plays or whatever)**

**Start at the beginning and let the music play for ten songs.**

**DO NOT SKIP! And don't redo the beginning of the song-fic thingie.**

**Pairings: RaiKim (But mostly just friendship thingies)**

Top 10 Songs (Part 1)

Danza Kuduro-Don Omar: If there was one thing he loved, it was dancing to the music. Letting his body move to the music. Of course, dancing with a partner wasn't bad either. He and Kimiko would always dance to song like this enjoying every minute of it and letting the music carry them with the rhythm like waves on the beach. He loved the closeness of being with her. He really loved it.

Will 2K-Will Smith: It was one party they would never forget! It was New Year's (not Chinese New Year's) and thye partied all night long! They had gone to New York to visit Jermaine and ended up celebrating with him on New Year's. It was pretty amazing, lights on everywhere you turned saying 'Happy New Year's!' and other good things like that. They thought about how old they'd be that year and realized they weren't that old. The people were all staring at the clock waiting for it to strike and Rai had pulled Kimiko over and when it struck midnight, he kissed her. Something he finally had the guts to do.

Space Cowboy-'N Sync: What. Was. Up. With. That? They had just finished watching Cowboys and Aliens and one thing popped into Clay's mind about that movie. 'The heck was that?!' Aliens and cowboys do not mix! Sure it made and interesting movie to watch but come on! In what universe did aliens go with cowboys? Tremors made a better movie! With the farm people trying to get away from things in the dirt, but cowboys escaping from aliens? Who. Made. This. Movie? It'll be fun! they said. You'll love it! they said. He was never again in this lifetime going to listen to Raimundo ever again.

Baby Baby-Nikki Maxwell: When she first met him, she liked him. When she got to know him however, she liked him even more. Even after the whole Wuya incident! She was so glad he was all hers! She never got over him. Whenever he was in trouble she would always be there with him. Through the good and the bad. It was like fate had brought them together. He was the one who put her heart into motion and she thanked him for that. After he became leader, he had spilled his guts one night and she was glad. He was all hers and she was all his.

Wild Wild West-Will Smith: He thought that the West needed some… mix in it. So he rented the movie Wild Wild West and announced that it was movie night to the others. Clay didn't seem to mind it. "At least there are no aliens." he commented. Omi was confused the whole way through and questioned everything. Kimiko seemed to enjoy it, saying that it was pretty funny and entertaining. Since they all seemed to enjoy it, he rented more movies like Wild Wild West. The rest of them weren't that bad, like Shanghai Noon/Knight. That was funny as heck! But none of them would beat Wild Wild West that was for sure.

Nod Ya Head (the remix)-Will Smith: Working for the Men in Black. Now that was a job for them. Rai and Jermaine (whenever he visited) would always go to the Men in Black and find aliens around New York for them. They would run into many species and found it kind of amusing that Brad Pitt was an alien. I mean, who didn't see that coming? It was hilarious! Raimundo would always say that maybe Kimiko was an alien from the planet Venus (because she was pretty) or from Mars (because of her temper) they found it amusing. Finding aliens was the life for them. Filled with adventure and mystery. But the adventure would soon end when Kimiko came to the cubicles and announced that dinner was ready. They would be disappointed but, they could always start up the conversation again the next day.

What Makes You Beautiful-One Direction: Everything about her was beautiful! She just didn't know it yet. She mad guys turn their heads just to look at her. Which made him a little jealous. He wanted her for himself (not to sound selfish). She was always shy whenever he complemented her on her outfits, she smiles at the ground not making eye-contact. How could she not know she was beautiful!? She lit up the room and his world like never before! Why doesn't she know? The way she smiles and flips her hair, he was overwhelmed and his heart was set on overdrive. Oh the things that made her beautiful.

PHamous-Midi Mafia: They spent their vacation in Vegas. There, everybody was practically famous! They would act like it too, it was actually fun! One certain Dragon dressing in a black dress while the others dressed almost casual (just to try and fit in with the crowd). They were in Vegas! They didn't gamble but they spent lots and lots of money! Enjoying every minute of it! At the end of the night, they would dance with everyone else. Having a few close calls with getting their faces on magazines, but quickly ducked out of the way. Thank you monk skills! Acting famous was way better than actually being famous in their book!

Don't Say You Love Me-M2M: She was introduced to him by a friend. She found him kind of cute. But, she ended it when they were at the Cinema and he started kissing her! What the heck!? She pushed him away and said that she was not ready for that. If he was so interested on moving that fast, then he could go find himself some other girl! He hardly knew Kimiko! That jerk! What was his name? Oh yeah! Jake. That stupid idiot! Keiko had introduced them and thought that it would be good for Kim to go out (even though she was already waiting for a certain Dragon of the Wind to ask her out!) but Keiko started begging, yes, begging her to go out with him. She finally agreed and she was back in less than an hour. She didn't care if it took months or years, she was going to wait for Rai and not go on anymore dates that Keiko set up ever!

Miami-Will Smith: Whether being at the beaches in Rio or Miami he could not get enough! He would really let go when he was at the beach. With the waves, the sun, (and seeing Kimiko in a swim suit/bikini) he loved every minute! It was like the waves would call to him and he was like a mindless zombie and he followed. The ocean was always so clear you could almost see the bottom of the ocean in those waves of blue. At sunset it was gorgeous and spending time with Kim was even better at that point. Yep, it was really happening at the city with the beach.

**Authors' Note: Well there ya go. Some things need some work though. *sigh* Oh well! There's a first time for everything! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, here's the last part. I had fun writing it and had fun listening to the music. Oh yeah, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the songs.**

Top 10 songs (part 2)

Replay-SHINee: He didn't understand, why would she not see that he liked her? He laughed with her, he talked with her. Why couldn't she see? Was he too young? No, no he was certain they were both the same age. Did he make a bad impression when they first met? He wished he could hit a replay buttong and get sent back and make things right. He had screwed up plenty of times, what with almost destroying that world. Maybe she was scared that he would be with her? He would love it, surely she knew that. Was he too kind. That darn Bird of Paradise! Giving him the gift of kindness! No, maybe it wasn't that. What was it then? Oh, where's a replay when ya need it?

Collisions of Worlds-Robbie Williams and Brad Paisley: Even though it seemed they got on each other's nerves, they were best buds. Sure they came from two different 'worlds' with him being raised on a farm in Texas and the other in the cities of Brazil. But they were best buds. Almost like blood brothers. Sure they liked different meals and different things but they were still friends. They weren't that different though, both had a good heart, and worked hard. Both had a family (though one was small and the other had more than eight people). They were best friends though and nothing could come between that friendship. It was a collision of worlds after all that made their friendship interesting.

Lucifer-SHINee: Kimiko loved this song, the beat, the rhythm. Everything. She tried following the dance steps to it but always failed. She tried watching the steps and taking notes but could not complete the dang dance! That's when Rai stepped in. He watched the video with her and taught her some things about what they were doing and what she was doing wrong. They worked together most nights practicing and laughing at each other's screw ups. Sometimes they would practice and end up falling asleep in each other's arms. Not that it bothered them though. In fact they liked it. With tons of practicing it turned out perfect in the end ending the time that they had together. That is, until Rai needed 'help' with dancing too.

Mirror Mirror-M2M: She cried into her pillow. She didn't believe it, her best friend was gone. Gone to join that… that…. witch! If Omi had just kept his mouth shut, if they all had kept their mouths shut, maybe he would still be there. She picked up a hand mirror she had and looked inside it. If her dreams would come to life, he would be there with her. She wanted her friend back. Nobody at the temple were as close to her like him. "Bring him back." she whispered into the mirror. Nothing happened and she plopped herself onto her futon and tears slid down her face. If only the mirror could lie and he would be there. She was going to get him back though, she had realized. And when she did, she promised nothing like this was going to happen again. Nothing.

Circus-Britney Spears: It was like being at the circus. Kim was like the ring-leader putting on a show during that showdown. All eyes were on her. Watching how the flames danced like a whip as she fought. It was like he was in a trance. Wow did she know how to move. Just like a ring-leader with a lion in the center of the ring. It was just like being back at the circus.

OMG-Usher: Oh. My. Gosh! Rai watched as Kimiko danced on the floor. He watched every move planting each step in his memory. He had fallen so hard for this girl. She was gorgeous from head to toe. He was so in love and when he met her and now, well it was like falling in love all over again. She was special, she was like dynamite that could explode any moment. His hands were on her waist as they danced with her back pressed against his chest. He loved her and oh my gosh, how hard he had fallen for her.

I Like It-Enrique Iglesias: Wow! Who knew a night on the town could get him worked up like this. Luckily, he had no girlfriend and she had no boyfriend. He knew because she lived with him, along with their friends Omi and Clay. They partied on the dancefloor and he liked it. Especially with her there. Just like magic with her dancing with him. He wished the night would never end because baby, he liked it. The way she moved and the way everyone didn't pay attention so he could enjoy the moment with her.

No Strings Attached-'N Sync: She wasn't the only one who had her heart broken. He'd seen the way her 'boyfriend' treated her. It hurt him to see Kim with a guy like… Josh. Josh never paid attention to her, not like he did. Rai gave her the attention she needed. She tried breaking up with Josh but was actually afraid of doing so because of the type of guy he was. He started out nice but quickly changed. Too quickly. Finally after taking way too much from him, she broke up with him (he was mad but quickly went to some blonde beach bunny instead). After that, Kimiko was too afraid of being in love again. Until Raimundo confessed and they kissed as a promise he would never be like that previous jerk and break her heart rather, make sure she got the love she needed.

Billy S.-Skye Sweetnam: Waking up to do training was such a bummer. She didn't want to. She didn't need to learn things she already knew about her element. It was like going to school and learning about Billy Shakespeare. Boring. They all needed to get out and have some fun like regular kids. But, darn it, the world needs saving and you can't give that up now can you?

Raiders March-John Williams: Now there was a movie of pure excitement! Indiana Jones! They go on adventures like him. Filled with adventure and romance, almost getting killed but being saved by a rope if they fall. Nobody was quite skilled like Clay when it came to roping, that's why they decided he was Indy. Omi was always the one almost getting in trouble, Dojo led the way, and in the end Kimiko and Raimundo ended up being kind of like Indy and Marion from the Kingdom and the Crystal Skull. What fun that was for them. Life to them was an adventure though. And if the fates would allow it! They were just like Indiana Jones and his crew.

**Author's Note: Woo-Hoo! I finished! Hope you enjoyed it and please! Review!**


End file.
